pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glenn’s Charizard
This Charizard is a Pokemon owned by Glenn and his starter Pokemon. Gender: Male Abilities: Blaze Drought as Mega Charizard Y Tough Claws Mega Charizard X Trainer: Glenn Former Trainer: Charmander Actress Obtained in: Nuvema Town History As a Charmander, it was owned by a street actress who had it used an Ember attack to give the Unova Kanto festival a fun show. However, it ended up getting dizzy from spinning to make its Ember appealing, ruining the show and getting injured. It was later treated by Nurse Joy. Joining Glenn While performing in Nuvema town one day, Charmander's trainer heard that a group of boys aiming to be trainers could not all get their starters, only Sean. To cheer the boys up, and because Charmander kept messing up its performances, she decided to gift Charmander to one of the boys. It was decided that Glenn would get it as Mick wanted to catch either a Pikachu or Sandile. It soon had its first battle against Sean's Snivy and tied. It later scared a group of Sandile and was scolded by its trainer for being too hasty, since they needed to catch one for Mick. After hours of digging, they dug out a Sandile and battled it to catch it for Mick. He later battled against Korrina's Mega Lucario and won using Dragon Rage since Lucario was paralyzed by Helioptile. Personality Charizard has always been a prideful and strong willed Pokemon. This is what drew it to Glenn as their personalities are exactly identical. It could also be prone to jealousy as when Glenn praised his other Pokemon often for evolving or getting stronger, it ran away in a huff. It is not above apologizing for trouble it causes though, as seen where it apologized to Glenn for running away, and to the Seviper horde that it defeated for intruding in their territory. It also develops strong rivalries with other Fire types, similar to Ash’s Charizard, and will constantly keep going in battle despite being damaged considerably, showcasing a very stubborn and determined side. If is very affectionate to those it trusts as it licks its Trainer whenever they have free time and gives smaller Pokémon flights on its back for fun. Moves used # Ember # Smokescreen # Dragon Rage # Iron Tail # Flamethrower* # Power-Up Punch # Thunder-Punch # Counter # Solar Beam* # Hyper Beam # Aerial Ace # Blast Burn # Flame Charge* # Dragon Rush* # Dragon Claw # Dig # Leer # Dragon Tail # Focus Blast # Rock Slide Max and G-Max moves # G-Max Wildfire # Max Lightning # Max Airstream Trivia # It is Glenn’s First Pokemon. # Is his only Pokémon capable of Gigantamaxing # It has the most moves of all of Glenn’s Pokemon, 20 in total. # It is the first and only Pokémon owned by Glenn to have defeated a Legendary Pokemon. # It is the first and only Pokemon owned by Glenn to have defeated a Mythical Pokémon. Gallery